Nicknight
700px Nicknight (eigene Schreibweise: nicknight) ist ein Programmfenster des österreichischen und schweizerischen Nickelodeon, welches sich seit dem 1. Oktober 2014 jeden Abend von 21:00 Uhr bis 5:45 Uhr an die älteren Zuschauer richtet und ein Gegenstück zum Nickelodeon-Programm ist. Seit dem 2. Oktober 2017 ist es nur noch von 21:00 Uhr bis 5:00 Uhr zu sehen. Angesprochen werden vor allem die 14-29-Jährigen.Viacom Advertising & Brand Solutions: Nicknight - Die Nacht gehört den Großen Bei vielen Sendungen wird auf das US-Portfolio zurückgegriffen. Vor allem weibliche Zuschauer sollen verstärkt angesprochen werden. Am 20. August 2014 wurde bekannt, dass neben der deutschen Synchronfassung auch die englische Originalversion zur Verfügung stehen wird. Man kann während der Ausstrahlung mit der Audio-Taste der Fernbedienung zwischen englischem und deutschem Ton wechseln, wozu ein kurzer Hinweis zu Beginn der Sendung am oberen rechten Bildschirmrand eingeblendet wird. Ab dem 18. September 2014 war die Website www.nicknight.de online, die im Mai 2018 abgeschaltet wurde. Das Facebook-Profil steht seit dem 27. August 2014 zur Verfügung. Auch über Twitter und Instagram bekommen die Zuschauer die Möglichkeit, mit der Redaktion zu sprechen.Mit Nicknight durch die Nacht – Nickelodeon startet neuen Programmblock ab dem 1. Oktober Am 1. November 2018 wurde der deutsche Ableger eingestellt. Statt Nicknight läuft von 20:15 bis 5:00 Uhr ein zeitversetztes MTV-Fenster unter dem Namen MTV+. Nicknight ist weiterhin auf dem Schweizer und Österreichischen Nickelodeon-Ableger zu sehen. Programm →'Siehe Nicknight/Programm' right|350px Nicknight zeigt einige neue Sendungen, darunter die deutsche Erstausstrahlung von How to Rock, See Dad Run und Wendell & Vinnie sowie die Staffelpremiere von Awkward – Mein sogenanntes Leben. Gestartet wird montags bis freitags mit Victorious oder Instant Mom um 21:00 Uhr. Nachts ab ca. 2:25 Uhr werden Zoey 101, How to Rock, Instant Mom, See Dad Run, Drake & Josh und iCarly gezeigt. Dabei sind Victorious und iCarly komplett und von Zoey 101 die vierte Staffel erstmals im nativen HD zu sehen. Instant Mom ist darüber hinaus auch am Wochenende um 23:35 Uhr zu sehen. Faking It ist am Wochenende um 21:30 zu sehen. How to Rock übernimmt diesen Platz innerhalb der Woche. Obwohl in der Pressemitteilung von einem offiziellen Ende um 6:00 Uhr gesprochen wird, wird Nickelodeon um 5:45 Uhr mit einer Folge SpongeBob Schwammkopf in den Tag starten; diese endet gegen 6:10 Uhr. Freitag Specials Jeden Freitag ab 0:15 Uhr sind Specials verschiedener Serien zu sehen, bei besonderen Anlässen soll das Thema aufgegriffen werden. Die Specials enden in der Regel gegen 2:10 Uhr. Das erste Special mit Drake & Josh wurde am 10. Oktober 2014 gesendet. Am Freitag, den 3. Oktober 2014 waren hingegen Wiederholungen aus dem Abendprogramm zu sehen. Am 2. Oktober 2015 wurde der erste Geburtstag von Nicknight mit einem Special gefeiert. Silvesterparty Zu Silvester 2014/2015 strahlte Nicknight spezielle Serien wie True Jackson aus. Dieses Special gab es vom 31. Dezember 2014 21:00 bis 1. Januar 2015 5:45 Uhr. Xmas Classic Battle Zu Weihnachten 2014 stellte Nicknight die Zuschauer vor die Wahl. Beim sogenannten Xmas Classic Battle konnten die Zuschauer abstimmen, was vom 22. Dezember 2014 bis 26. Dezember 2014 jeweils um 21:20 Uhr und 21:50 Uhr bei Nicknight gezeigt wird. Dabei traten Classiccartoons gegen Real-Life-Serien an.Nicknight lässt den Zuschauern die Wahl und schickt Animations- und Live-Action- Klassiker gegeneinander ins Rennen Abstimmen konnte man vom 10. Dezember 2014 bis 18. Dezember 2014 für (Die Gewinner sind fett hervorgehoben.):XMAS CLASSIC BATTLE – AND THE WINNERS ARE… …THE CLASSIC CARTOONS!!! * 22. Dezember 2014: Die Ren & Stimpy-Show und Drake & Josh (mit 61 % zu 39 %) * 23. Dezember 2014: Rockos modernes Leben und Zoey 101 (mit 65 % zu 35 %) * 24. Dezember 2014: Die Biber Brüder und Big Time Rush (mit 75 % zu 25 %) * 25. Dezember 2014: CatDog und Victorious (mit 70 % zu 30 %) * 26. Dezember 2014: Hey Arnold! und True Jackson (mit 79 % und 21 %) Sendungen Eigenproduktionen * FLiP * Vantastisch Fremdproduktionen * Awkward – Mein sogenanntes Leben * Big Time Rush * Catfish - The TV Show * Clarissa * Degrassi - The Next Generation * Drake & Josh * Faking It * Glue * Girl Code (seit Mai 2016 nicht mehr ausgestrahlt) * Guy Code (seit Mai 2016 nicht mehr ausgestrahlt) * How to Rock * iCarly * Instant Mom * Misfits * My Life as Liz (seit April 2016 nicht mehr ausgestrahlt) * Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn * Plain Jane (seit Juni 2016 nicht mehr ausgestrahlt) * See Dad Run * The Hard Times of RJ Berger * The Next Step * True Jackson (seit April 2016 nicht mehr ausgestrahlt) * Unfabulous * Underemployed * Victorious * Wendell & Vinnie (seit März 2016 nicht mehr ausgestrahlt) * Zoey 101 Events *MTV Europe Music Awards 2014 (9. November 2014) *MTV Unplugged: Cro (17. Juli 2015) *MTV Europe Music Awards 2015 (25. Oktober 2015) Slogans * Seit 1. Oktober 2014: The Night is ours (dt.: Die Nacht gehört uns) Sendezeiten Unterseiten *Nicknight/Programm *Nicknight/Videos Weblinks *http://nicknight.de *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicknight Quellen Kategorie:Nickelodeon Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland)